The Wedding
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu, GwenGun, MuRam, ShoYoz. Part of my series. Please R & R, I'm pretty sure it's a given what this is about, yet again CONYUU. Oh yes, my manners... warnings for diabetes-inducing FLUFF.
1. Part 1 The Procession

As the orchestra started up, the sea of guests parted the expansive halls leaving a long, straight path from his majesty Shibuya Yuri (Harajuku Furi) the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku's suite as he proceeded toward the courtyard. As he walked through the halls with countless whistling and waves of soldiers, maids, and dignitaries representing the closest members of the ten noble families inner circles, Yuri progressed, feeling rather bashful in his austere attire. Even during his coronation ceremony he never wore anything quite like this.

Yuri came to a halt at the stony overpass that overlooked the courtyard as he gazed at the carriage set before them. It had been especially commissioned, ornate leaves of cast-iron making window coverings on the work of pure craftsmanship, the dark cedar wood polished to a shine, the large spokes held the festive decoration one would presume stained glass would have, twelve pitch black horses were harnessed to the heavy looking carriage, even they were in full regalia, it was out of a fairytale, though of gothic design, as far as Yuri was concerned.

He fluffed his fur hood upward, allowing for more coverage as he ventured out into the snow, approaching the carriage.

Several guards were present, each donning their ceremonial uniforms as they saluted their maoh on this historic, proud day. Gisela made sure, by her presence alone, that those salutes were at the fullest of attention, the way the spine actually seemed to make a straight line indication of this.

Wolfram bowed at the side of the carriage, offering his hand to help Yuri climb into the raised cab. Yuri smiled, "Thanks, Wolfram."

The blond merely bowed his head while still assisting Yuri in his entrance. Once he was loaded into the cab, Wolfram, Yozak, Gunter, Gisela, and Greta entered as well, each wearing intricate dresses or military garb, Gunter being the only one not in a dress, beside Yuri. Though, the white-haired man didn't seem as happy about it as Yuri would have expected him to be.

Anissina and Cheri approached the cabin, "Heika, when you arrive back from Shinou's Temple, after he gives the blessing, the bridal party and the two espoused will ride through Shin Makoku, then upon your return to the castle we will perform the public ceremony and begin with the festivities."

Yuri smiled and bowed once, "Cheri-sama, are you sure you don't want to come with us in this carriage? Anissina?" Yuri looked back and forth between the two.

"No, we'll be just fine, we have to help the other members of the groomsman party get their acts together. We'll ride along with them. Besides, I'm sure Cheri-sama would like to impart wisdom to her son on the day he's to wed." Anissina said, smiling knowingly.

Yuri's smiled faltered, somewhere in the back of his mind hoping she wouldn't bring up eating his flesh to keep Conrad eternally youthful… really, Murata was too much. "I see, well then, we'll be off."

Cheri smiled, "Heika, you look very handsome. I'm glad such a fine man has chosen to marry my beloved son Conrad."

Yuri blushed, he wasn't sure how to stand on ceremony at such an event. It didn't help that even his own family would be in attendance, just this once! Of course, they were still back at home waiting to come over once his party left, his parents and brother would be escorted by Conrad's troop, who could 'better guard' them, and more specifically not make Yuri change into a dress last minute.

His breath hung in the air in wispy clouds of white in the early morning light. Even in the fur cloak and gloves, Yuri found it hard to keep warm. He blew into his hands trying to warm up. "You aren't cold are you, Greta?" Yuri smiled at his adorable daughter, her own fur cloak made her look like an absolute gem, her straight-cut dress making her look like an angelic doll out of a Victorian novel, the way it hung.

"Nn!" She said in order to express how fine she felt, "I'm so excited I get to be in your wedding!"

"That's right, the flower girl is an ancient tradition in Western culture, they carry the flowers in to signal when the bride is to enter." Yuri smiled as he explained, still not happy that he got to be the 'bride' though, without the stigma of the gaudy white dress and veil, he was much happier to just deal with it.

Yuri looked down at his outfit, the grays, whites, blues and browns all complimented each other with their weaver pattern and cuts. Slate gray slacks hung close to his body in a tapered suit pants, pulled into the rest of the outfit by the slightly darker gray silky vest which covered his white long-sleeve button-down shirt, the collar fixed closed adorning his blue amulet, matching stones were used as cufflinks, at the ends of his sleeves extended fine white suede gloves with soft gray undertones brushed in to make his grey shoes match, even his blue-and-grey socks and underwear pulled in the color scheme. His garnet colored crown the one bit of red, and yet with the fur hooded cloak that housed what he thought had to be fox-fur had so many blond and brown tones that it didn't even chance clashing. Even he admitted, today he felt handsome, very handsome. Well, if ever there was a day to feel his best, this would be it, wouldn't it?

He glanced around the bridal party, Wolfram, Yozak and Gisela each wore a similar cut dress, the mature form of Greta's juvenile dress, theirs didn't taper so close to their bodies, so much as they flipped out to give a bit more width, which he supposed would be better for dancing in, anyways. Instead of heels, they wore formal winter boots with slight lifts, the boots going up just past their calves, the colors of the dresses were reflections of the same palette, soft to bright to rich shades of blues and browns, their boots and their furs matching perfect though each color was unique to the person. Gisela wore the darkest blue dress, almost navy-blue, with the lightest color blond furs and boots with the most lift. Her father wore a medium-dark blue outfit familiar to a Chinese slit-garb, light blue slacks underneath, he wore tan suede boots and tan furs. Gunter wore a brighter blue that went well with his eyes, though because of it, he wore fairly dark furs, a smoky grey-brown shade in order to tone down the outfit. Wolfram wore a powder blue dress and brown second in darkness only to Yuri's, though Yuri's furs held fibers of each of the colors of the members of his party.

Yuri smiled when he imagined what the others would look like in their outfits. In the groomsmen's party, they each would wear long flowing blue jackets matching the dress of their opposite, then the browns in a formal military-style uniform, Yuri remembered laying out the outfits with Conrad to look at them, in awe of how well they would go together, though neither was allowed to see the other's outfit. The 

one thing Yuri could get out of Conrad about it was that he would NOT be in a dress, nor would Yuri, and with that he was able to let the subject drop.

Yuri was glad they managed to have a young boy who could pair up with Greta, though borrowing the Wincotts' heir for such a thing was a bit strange to Yuri, Conrad had assured him it would be alright.

The carriage slowed to a halt, "We're here, heika." Gunter informed before opening the door to climb out, he assisted Gisela from the cab, then Greta, lifting her in the air to keep the princess from dragging her dress in the snow, Yozak hopped down in seeming ease, then Wolfram dismounted before bowing yet again and lending his hand to help Yuri out of the cabin.

"You're going above and beyond." Yuri commented toward the blond.

"Well, I am the maid of honor." The fiery blond flipped his hair up striking his typical bishounen pose that was known to make the maids faint upon sighting it.

Yuri rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just glad in your version that the maid of honor doesn't pair with the best man like on Earth, it would be weird making you and Gwendel wear something complimentary, that and Gunter and Murata would cry." Pausing for a moment, he had to think, "Come to think of it, I'm not going to hear the end of this from Shori for not picking him to be Conrad's best man." He shuddered just imagining the catastrophe it would be in letting Shori deliver that speech as to Conrad's character.

He was sure the phrases 'complete pervert', 'lecher', and 'takes advantage of my poor, innocent Yuu-chan' would be involved in close proximity to each other.

"Are you cold? You're shivering Yuri." Wolfram asked.

"Ahahaha, nothing, it's nothing. I'm just excited." He smoothed, "So, when should the others arrive?"

"Conrad's party will arrive in another ten minutes, so you need to get inside and to your chambers, otherwise you're going to ruin the captain's surprise."

Yuri smiled, "Right. Alright, let's go!" He pointed in an excited fashion, he spotted the shrine maidens as they fawned at him while straightening and setting up different lanterns to provide ambience befitting a wedding ceremony.

Entering the shrine-room, Yuri spotted Ulrich and Shinou before the shrine maidens could divert him to his 'bridal' suite.

"Congratulations, Yuri-heika." Ulrich bowed her head, Yuri smiled at them both.

"Thank you. Oh, they're signaling I have to go, Conrad will probably be here soon."

"So will geika, we'll proceed with the ceremony shortly after, Shinou's loyal guards will escort you to his chamber as soon as everything is ready, Greta will be fetched first, then Conrad, and then your parties, 

and then lastly, your royal person will be escorted by a handful of our best guards once everyone else is here."

Yuri nodded. "Alright."

-.-.-


	2. Part 2 The March

Conrad stood before the tailor-length mirror, fixing his hair with styling paste to keep the firm angles of his bangs. Gwendel approached with Conrad's jacket open, each sleeve exposed to be donned readily, which Conrad happily inserted his arms into. His older brother brushed the shoulders smooth as Conrad fastened the top two buttons at his collar before pulling his gloves on.

He turned to look at Gwendel as the man put his own overcoat on, he noticed Gwendel suddenly tense and twitch from staring at the door, he knew without having to turn that could only mean the arrival of… "Anissina, mother, are we that behind schedule?"

Cheri smiled as she approached him, draping her arms over him, smoothing the paneling to the handsome coat in the back, "Not at all, we're merely delivering Shori."

Anissina gave the double-black a look that commanded he start to strip and change, now. After all, if he needed help, she _could_ make an invention… if the need were to arise.

Gwendel quickly pulled Shori from the clutches of his childhood friend, and true demon, "If you'll excuse us then, we aren't finished in our own preparations. You, put this on." He handed Shori the first part of the outfit as Cheri and Anissina smiled and smirked respectively, the two stood outside the door.

Shori blinked at the dark brown suit and bright blue jacket, "What's the meaning of this? I tried to explain to the maids that my clothes were in a water-proof bag, I don't need an outfit!"

"…Well of course you have to match, you're one of the groomsmen." Conrad smiled, "Yuri would be hurt if you decide not to participate as such."

Shori's eyes narrowed, his glasses beamed, "…Why you conniving little… And you! You didn't even mention this!" Shori turned to glare at Murata whose bemused smile spoke volumes as to what he was thinking. He proceeded to unbutton his own collar as he started to get changed.

Upon hearing the loud squeals from outside the door, it was apparent that the mothers of the groom and bride to be had finally met. Through the thick wooden door peaks of fan-girling could be heard in shrill, "…Wings…" and disappointed, "…Mou! No dresses? Really now!"

Conrad smiled nervously, glad they had planned to keep Yuri's mom on his side during the arrangements. After all, he was sure he could dissuade her from trying to put himself into a dress, Yuri on the other hand…

Miko's giddy laughter carried through the air as Cheri offered her some tea to pass the time, both eying the other's formal dress to see just what was deemed fashion-worthy in the other world, as they did so Conrad glanced over at Gwendel who's blood pressure looked as though it would finally return to safe levels.

"Yuri is waiting at Shinou's Temple, once we're ready, we'll meet up with them. You'll be standing before Wolfram, behind Gwendel, and across from Yozak. Wolfram is paired with Murata, and Gunter is paired up with Gwendel. There are others in the party, but its best not to confuse the standing order, 

and you don't know all of the others involved so it might be too convoluted to go into, besides I'm not finished getting ready."

"I see, and Yuri's already at the temple?"

"Yes."

"Then hurry it up! If my poor Yuu-chan feels like he's being stood up at the altar I'll never forgive you, it's horrible enough you're robbing the cradle!"

Conrad's eyes went wide, a paper fan struck Shori in the back of the head, extended from Murata's wrist as he flicked it a second time, thwapping him once more for good measure. "Can't you just admit to him what you admitted to me earlier? That you think Sir Weller is a good match for your brother and that you're happy for them _both_?" He held the fan threateningly.

The odd thing is, Shori couldn't recall ever saying or thinking that ever. Conrad smiled serenely, his own nervous excites cooling as he allowed himself to be excited for starting his life with the man he loved instead of fearing the rug being yanked out from under him. He had to admit he really did fear that this was all no more but a happy dream.

Murata slipped the fan back into his sleeve before approaching Conrad to fix his cufflinks though Conrad was capable. "There, any other final touches needed?"

The others looked up and down Conrad in admiration, "No, he looks perfect." Gwendel mentioned, pride bubbling forth in his throat.

With that decision met, the groomsmen and groom, followed by the parents of the bride, Anissina and mother of the groom loaded into the large horse-drawn carriage.

Conrad couldn't contain his constant smiles as Miko laid on the charm to the point where her husband could have questioned her fidelity, well, if it wasn't Miko.

The Shibuya parents just seemed happy that Conrad kept his word about never showing Yuri a sad face, though that didn't stop Miko from chatting him up, then turn on Gwendel when she spotted a keychain of a knitted dragon.

"…" Her eyes became saucers, "That is the cutest dragon I have ever seen!" She launched herself at the object, clutching it to squeal and look it over in admiration, "Did you make this? It looks hand-made! I can tell it has marks of love…!"

Gwendel smiled, in the most endearing way he could, on anyone else it would have been considered a smug smirk at best. Anissina chortled, "The cutest you've seen? Why, then, I'll have to show you his collection later."

And thus went the carriage ride to Shinou's Temple.

Yuri began pacing as he waited for news of their arrival, he could feel his hands becoming clammy, waiting for the dreaded news that Conrad changed his mind. Taking a handkerchief he began to fold and unfold then refold it until Wolfram snapped.

"Yuri calm down! You're fidgeting is incessant! I can't take it anymore."

Blinking, the black-haired teen looked at Wolfram in great annoyance, "My day, my way! If I don't keep my hands moving on this I'll wind up stripping and getting dressed at least a dozen more times until Conrad gets here… and I don't feel like changing in front of all these women." He play-glared.

A soft wrapping sounded on the door as Gisela entered, "The groom's party has arrived, the rest of the groomsmen are here."

Yuri smiled, "And Conrad…?"

Gisela smiled and nodded once, "He looks very handsome, I can't wait to see the two of you stand side by side."

With that, the orchestra began to play, signaling the two parties to stand in order. As the bride's chamber-doors opened, the long procession began, Greta leading the way.

TBC.


	3. Part 3 The Blessing Ceremony

As Greta entered the shrine's main hall, the audience hushed with anticipation. Miko waved her hand excitedly, rooting for her adopted grand-daughter as Greta smiled and tossed down liberal doses of rose-petals.

Once Greta littered the ground with enough petals to walk on without touching floor, the Wincott heir approached from behind Greta, and after carrying over two candles and what Yuri had described as a Bunsen burner lighter he stood beside Yuri's daughter. Wolfram entered behind Greta's trail immediately after the young heir, behind him by two full steps came Murata, the double-black fixed his glasses as he tried to hide his lecherous looks he was eying through the back of Wolfram's dress. Gisela followed four paces behind Murata, and two steps behind her, Adalbert entered. He bore the look of a conflicted man, unsure of how easy he could give Julia's soul to Conrad, and yet with Gisela there he somehow saw the beauty to the ritual. Four paces behind him, with a much tighter attention span and less 'conflicted' attitude, Yozak entered, Shori two paces after him. As Shori entered, Gunter stepped in four paces behind, Gwendel two paces behind him. Each marched unto the altar, taking the steps of the tiers so that the bridesmaids and bridesmen filled from right to left leaving Wolfram closest to the altar and on the highest step, Greta a step behind him and directly behind, to her side stood Gisela, a step down and to the left stood Yozak and on the bottom-most step stood Gunter.

As the groomsmen approached they walked past their opposites, taking the hand of their pair and kissing the wrist before filing in from right to left. Gwendel stood at the top step opposite to Wolfram, behind him stood the Wincott heir, behind him stood Shori, in what Yuri would describe as 'lunge-worthy distance' as if to test Gwendel's prowess as a best-man if he could stave off any accidental interruptions to Conrad and Yuri's wedding. Behind and below Shori stood Adalbert, and at the last step furthest down stood Murata who still had a lecherous look aimed at Wolfram.

In the center of the stairs, on the level of the altar stood Ulrich, behind the altar, and before the altar stood Conrad, suddenly the music cued. As the promenade began, Yuri exited the bridal chamber and made the longest, loneliest procession Yuri had ever undertook that was under a quarter-mile. His stomach was aflight with butterflies, he tripped twice with no one to witness, yet managed not to leave a mark on his outfit. As he reached the doors, his breath hitched.

It didn't matter if Cheri told Conrad to eat Yuri to sustain his youth, it didn't matter if future wars couldn't be staved off due to no active noblemen's weddings, it didn't matter that their relationship had been complicated by Wolfram's selfish denials, it didn't matter that Gunter would cry and cry for days on end that Yuri skipped out on lessons to 'flirt', nor did it matter that he wasn't wearing a dress- though he was really happy that he wasn't, no, all that mattered now was he would take that plunge and change his life, and Conrad's, for good and forever. Today, all that mattered was the most important matter his personal life could have. He was going to profess his love to the one man he wanted to spend the rest of his (very long in Mazoku-years) life with.

Stealing himself a breath to calm his nerves and muster his graces to let him not stumble and face-plant once inside the hall with witnesses, Yuri pushed open the doors and proceeded to march proudly forward. A roar of cheers erupted from the seated audience, but all Yuri could see was a tunnel ending with the altar and Conrad before it. Conrad looked stunning, it took Yuri's breath away at how handsome Conrad became, and the man already had such a lead… it hardly seemed fair.

Smiling, beaming, Yuri took steps forward in a very proud rhythm with a confidence he never knew he had. He walked, alone, and with the attentions of the entire room up the altar. It dawned on him now why Conrad insisted Yuri be the bride, so everyone would focus on him, on his day, and Conrad could admire his beauty, that and probably if Yuri decided to ditch only Conrad would be standing at the altar… like he'd even comprehend making that stupid of a decision. No, he'd veto that notion before it could even finish being formulated. He loved Conrad and loves Conrad, and can't wait to walk to the top of that stair-way to stand at the altar beside his groom. So maybe that was why he stepped up his pace, just slightly throwing off the tempo of the music to his rate of speed.

So, as Yuri couldn't possibly be in the wrong, the music sped up that slightest hitch in tempo to match his anticipation, and as the final note sounded Yuri was at the side of the most handsome groom in recent Shin Makoku history. Conrad smiled almost as irradiating as Yuri's infectiously happy one, between the two, the room was lit up, ablaze with the unspoken volumes of love and respect the royal couple have.

Conrad took Yuri's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, thumbing his wrist. Turning it over, he massaged the palm of Yuri's left hand before whispering under his breath, "Yuri, you look stunning, you're shaking… are you nervous?"

In as equally a hushed voice Yuri smiled as he responded, "Just a little… what if I mess up my lines…? You look so handsome, I can't believe you can look even better than you usually do… but… wow."

"I love you, you'll do fine." Conrad whispered, Yuri echoed his love before the pair turned to face forward, hands still intertwined as they watched Ulrich.

Ulrich raised her hands to hush the crowd, the noise died away in a natural way, slowing to chirps then pure silence, the white-haired mistress of the temple drew her hands up into the air to start with a prayer asking for Shino's blessings.

Always one for theatrics, Shino deemed his response to come forth as thousands of flickering soft light that made a rain of what looked like fireflies glowing the darkening then glowing again until it sprinkled on the floor, scattering as amber turned to blue, making the floor seem as if it had become a sheet of dark water with light blue ripples moving in waves until that too grew dim then faded into the occasional sparkle of a myriad of colors.

Ulrich smiled, "Shino has blessed this wedding with the highest of honors. Please repeat after me, Sir Weller…"

Conrad took in a confident breath, "On this day, I swear my life, my heart, and my love to you, Shibuya Yuri, 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, after the day we part and beyond the day we meet again I profess my undying and eternal love. I ask that you marry me on this day."

Yuri blushed, the impromptu speech Conrad slipped in was too much of him to take on even the calmest, most rational of days… and yet something so romantic on an emotional day- he fought himself to keep his eyes from welling up, he didn't want to be one of _those_ people who cried at their own weddings… he wanted to be truly madly deeply happy.

Ulrich looked at Yuri expectantly, Conrad squeezed Yuri's hands to ground him again, "Yuri-heika… please repeat after me…"

"Sir Conrad Weller, on this day I swear my heart, my breath, and my love to you, on this day I accept your request for my hand and answer yes, I will marry you. Will you have me…?"

"Yes, for now and forever if I'm so blessed." Conrad replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ulrich smiled. Neither Conrad nor Yuri felt the need to be given permission, though the kiss was civil it was meaningful and deeply felt.

The cheering that Ulrich had ushered to silence returned with a boom, Shori silently sobbing to himself as Yozak consoled him from afar, Wolfram was the first to break away, walking down the stairs, pushing Greta forward. The Wincott heir offered her his arm as he led her through the doors, Wolfram at the bottom step picked up his groomsman as Murata offered his arm, the two marched three paces behind Greta and the Wincott heir, three paces behind them came Gisela and Adalbert, three paces behind them Yozak and Shori marched- Yozak hanging upon Shori already taking a liking to him, whispering questions of Shori's status and hitting on him in full-bloom. Behind them came Gunter and Gwendel, and as the procession exited, Conrad and Yuri started their departure from the altar, a livelier beat filling the air to match the pace of the others'.

Once outside, Yuri and Conrad walked straight to the bridal carriage, the others in the way-side for the royal pair, each knowing which carriage to load into and how to reach the castle promptly to start the next festive phase- the public ceremony.

TBC.


	4. Part 4 The Exchanging of Rings

In the quiet winter air, the clopping of hooves echoed down the cobblestone streets as the black gothic carriage housing the newly-wed pair entered the edge of the capitol city. The nationalized holiday left the streets abandoned as the windows were lined with excited denizens waiting for the royal couple to pass.

Each time the fleet of horses moved past a window rain of flower petals and grains fell, sprinkling the carriage and roadway with fresh color against the grayish-brown stones and pure-white blankets of snow otherwise painting the landscape. This procedure was matched the entire pathway from the city until the final stretch before the castle where the royal guard came out to show support, along with the many denizens waiting for the parade of carriages, cheering wildly as the royal black carriage passed, followed shortly by the ivory-white carriages of the nobles honored to be in the bridal party, and then the standard cedar, oak and cherry-wood colored carriages of foreign dignitaries following from ports to the castle.

Once inside the gated community, the sleek black horses gradually slowed their pace as they circled the castle three times before halting finally in the courtyard to the cheers of hundreds if not one thousand of alliance-members and Mazoku alike there to celebrate the joyous occasion.

In the center of the courtyard stood the figureheads of the ten noble families, minus Gwendel and Gunter who were within the bridal party. Gunter and Gwendel quietly exited their carriage to stand among the ranks as Conrad escorted Yuri beneath the cast-iron arch made for the ceremony.

"Upon hearing of the high-honor Shino-sama has presented in regards to your matrimony, it is our honor to recognize this noble marriage with the exchanging of rings and lighting of the blessed candle."

Julia's little brother approached his son, taking the candles which were then passed around the ten nobles, each putting their hands above the wick. Finally, upon reaching the von Bielfeld figurehead, the candles were lit under his maryoku. The candles melted past to expose two rings crafted with the highest of care, the flame glowing amber and blue as they crackled a miniature light-show of their own showering the rings with those magnificent sparks. The blue stone adorn in Yuri's ring was by-far the larger of the two stones, diamonds around it made sure no one questioned just how many carats went into the beautiful platinum ring, thirteen to be exact. Conrad's platinum ring also adorned a blue stone, surrounded by two amber stones and around them three diamonds on each side adding up to form a carat themselves, without being too high.

Yuri took the ring intended for Conrad from the dripping white wax, not an ounce of heat radiating through the metal as he seized it between his right index finger and thumb.

"This ring is the symbol of my eternal love, and a sign of the cycle of our immortal love, on this day I wish to acknowledge my husband, my love, my better self and swear to always strive to be worthy of that love that you show me." He slid the ring onto Conrad's finger.

Conrad smiled softly before taking the ring from the other candle, also without an ounce of heat to it. Holding it in his palm for a moment he warmed it before picking it up with his right index finger and thumb, slipping it onto Yuri's left ring-finger.

"This ring is a symbol of my undying love and oath to you, that no matter where in time or space we are, nor how near or far we are, we are always connected and you will always be in my heart, mind and eyes. My beloved, my better, my husband and my king I shall strive to be deserving of the gift you have bestowed upon me by giving me this honor to call you my husband."

The two embraced in an endearing hug before the two kissed, the chaste kiss began to turn into a slightly less civil one as a slip of tongue was put in.

"Wooohoo!" Yozak cried, giving his own cat-call.

Murata fixed his glasses before smirking, "You know there _are_ children present, don't you Shibuya?"

Yuri pulled back before blushing, "Greta, please close your eyes for a few moments." Wolfram and Julia's brother clamped their hands over their respective children's eyes, the other hands used to brace the shoulders, even Beatrice had the blinders put on as the two continued to deepen the kiss for another several moments before breaking to the cheers of the crowd.

TBC.


End file.
